moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mokaddian
History Mokaddian was born soon before the Invasion of Lorderon would begin. As a child, he lived a happy life, with his only worry was to watch out for the bees in his mother's garden. His parents had a humble home among the countryside of Lorderon, which they were givin by the kind noble who oversaw that part of the land. But one day, at the tender age of 11, he noticed a stranger walking up the dusty path towards his humble home in the country side. Curious, Mokaddian ran to the stranger, only to recoil in horror as he noticed the stranger sporting several wounds across his person. Mokaddian and his family took the stranger in, and soon realized the man was none other than a surviving member of the Silver Hand, the very same sect of Paladins that Arthas destroyed. Mokaddian and his family did as much as they could, but the Paladins wounds from his escape from Arthas were too great. Shaken by the death of such a great Paladin, Mokaddian's parents decided that this was an omen they couldn’t ignore. They sent Mokaddian away on the next caravan and promised they would follow when they could be released from their indentured servitude. Sadly, the invasion began soon after, and his parents would never be heard from again. Mokaddian stayed with the caravan, and wandered the lands looking for a place to meet his parents, unaware that he would never see them again. The Caravan was soon overrun by bandits, and they proceeded to slaughter everyone in the camp. But for some reason, no one could seem to handle the small child fighting against his captors, Mokaddian. It seemed that the Light itself manifested, and turned away the blades of the bandits. The Leader of these bandits saw the child’s potential, and planned to force the child into his command. After being starved for several days, Mokaddian had no choice to but to join them; if only to survive. He would attempt to escape several times, but would never succeed. The actions of his next couple of years would haunt the innocent Mokaddian, and eventually, the bandits came to the land of Darkshore. Following a rumor that it was full of giant animals whose skins would sell for fortunes, the bandits began slaughtering the animals of Darkshore. Several hours later, the Bandit camp was celebrating their kills, when enraged Night Elves attacked the camp. None of the bandits survived, and Mokaddian almost met his fate as well, but again, the Light itself turned the blades of the Night Elves. Intrigued that a child could have such infinity with the Light, the Night Elves took Mokaddian into their ancient home of Teldrassil to be trained by the Priests. For a few years, Mokaddian once again knew what it was to have a home, and because of the kindness of the Elves, Mokaddian always will have a certain affinity for the elves. However, even with these years of happiness, he couldn’t seem to escape his past and upbringing. During his days, he was shunned by the Elves for being human and his nights were haunted by visions of his past actions forced by the bandits...and strangely...he dreamed of the wounded Paladin, whose name he didn’t even know. The Night Elves were about to give up on him, when Mokaddian's newest and only friend, Fianola; who didn’t seem to care he was a human; was attacked and mauled by one of the Satyrs. Mokaddian's emotions exploded, and the Night Elves witnessed one of the roughest, but most powerful of heals; Holy Light. Finally recognizing the Paladin in the boy, they sent him to the Cathedral in Stormwind, and there, Mokaddian finally found inner peace, and an outlet for his Holy Powers. These days, Mokaddian is hardly seen without his best friend, Fianola, who adventures with him, and his powers of a Paladin are apperent to all who witness him. Because of his years with the Bandits, Mokaddian is a skilled skinner and very adapt with almost any weapon, and his years with the Elves gave him a passion for anything that grows. Mokaddian is known for going out of his way to harvest any new herb that he sees amongst the lands. Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Paladin Category:Skinner Category:Herbalist